George and Tylir
You are George, a noble living in the kingdom of Larion. You have a pouch of gold and a small dagger. You are awakened by one of your servants who tells you that your keep is under attack. You look out the window and see a horde of orcs charging towards your door. "Run!" you shout, > Pour boiling oil on the orcs You quickly pour some of the hot oil onto the orcs, but they just continue to charge at you. They are so big and strong, you don't even have time to throw your knife before they catch it and rip it from your hand > summon guards to kill the orcs You call for two of your most trusted men to help you, but they refuse to leave their post. You order them to kill the orcs, but they won't do it. You can only assume they fear you more than they fear the orcs > poke an orc in the eye The man who was ordered to kill the orcs did not want to kill them, he wanted to hurt them. He poked an orc's eye with his finger, causing him to fall down. The other one grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back up, but you kicked him away > slaughter the wounded orcs You wipe the blood off your sword and begin to slash the orcs as fast as possible. Some of them manage to crawl away and hide behind nearby rocks, but others try to get close to you. You stab them all, killing many of them and leaving several badly injured > loot the bodies You pick up a spear that had fallen near the dead orcs. You feel like you should be able to use this weapon, but you decide against it. It is too heavy and you will probably need to carry it around for days. You also find a few coins and a piece of cloth > sneeze into the cloth You sniff the cloth and immediately spit out the contents. You then notice that there is something inside the cloth that smells very bad. You take the cloth and put it in your pocket. You then proceed to walk through the forest, until you reach a large tree trunk > summon tree witch You stand next to the tree and wait for the tree witch to appear. She does, and she looks quite disappointed. She tells you that she has been waiting for you to come here, since she wants to give you a gift > ask for gift Tree witch asks if you would like to go outside to play. You agree, but Tree Witch warns you that the sun is very bright today, and that you might burn yourself. She says that she will make sure that no harm comes to you > "Are you my mother?" Tree witch nods. You smile and hug her. Tree witch smiles back and tells you that she will send you home soon. You thank her and tell her that you love her > "What is your name?" Tree witch smiles and tells you that her name is Tylir. You nod and say goodbye to her, as you head towards the road. > summon chariot You see a chariot coming towards you, which seems to be going faster than normal. You run towards it, but suddenly you hear screams from the trees ahead of you. You turn around and see a group of orcs attacking the chariot > ask Tylir to slay the orcs You shout "Tylir! Kill those ********!" and Tylir runs forward to attack the orcs. She easily slashes several throats before she falls to the ground. You watch in horror as the rest of the orcs rush over to finish off the elves > behead the orcs You run over to Tylir and decapitate the orcs. You then grab Tylir by the hair and swing her around, breaking her neck. You then look at the chariot and laugh > heal Tylir You run over to Tylir and kiss her on the forehead. You then start rubbing some of the oil on her wounds. You tell her to stay calm and that you will fix her up. You then place her body in the chariot and drive off > save Game saved. To load the game, type 'load' and enter the following ID: 1c205a80-1ad3-11ea-9e9e-0242ac1c0002 > go back to the castle You return to the castle and tell the king what happened. The king is furious and orders you to be executed. You protest, but the king refuses to listen to reason. He orders you to be killed anyway > have Tylir kill the king You run to Tylir and tell her to kill the king. She agrees, but you tell her to let him live. She hesitates, but finally complies. You run over to the king and kick him in the face. He falls backwards and then collapses > slit the king's throat You run over to the king and stab him in the throat. You then run over to Tylir and stab her in the chest. You then run over to the chariot and run over to the horses. You climb on top of the chariot and shoot arrows at the horses > plant trees in the throne room You run over to the king and plant a bunch of trees in the throne room. You then run over to Tylir and stab her in the back. You then run over to the chariot and shoot arrows at the horses > heal Tylir You run over to Tylir and slap her hard across the face. She doesn't react. You then run over to the king and stab him in the throat. He falls backwards and then collapses > hug Tylir You run over to Tylir and embrace her tightly. You then run over to the chariot and shoot arrows at the horses > block the door with trees You run over to Tylir and punch her and knock her punches you in the stomach and then run over to the door and slam the door and push the door shut > take the king's crown You run over to Tylir and throw the crown at her and run over to stop her from taking it > break the crown You run over to Tylir and smash her in the face with the crown. She falls backwards and then tries to grab the crown and grabs it again > tell Tylir to leave You run over to Tylir and tell her to leave. She runs over to the chariot and shoots an arrow at the horses. They don't move and continue to gallop away > say goodbye to Tylir Woops that action caused the model to start looping. Try a different action to prevent that. > sleep You wake up in a bed in a castle. There is a man standing beside you who is holding a knife to your throat. He tells you that he is going to kill you and that you must choose whether you want to die or live > "I want to live" The man pulls the knife out of your throat and stabs kills you > have Tylir kill the man You run over to Tylir and stab her in the back. She falls backwards and then stabs the man in the back. You run over to the chariot and shoot an arrow at the horses. They don't move and continue to gallop away > sleep